1. Field of the Invention
This application is in the field of medicinal chemistry. The application relates to novel propellane-based compounds, including spirocyclic morphinans and pyridonemorphinan analogs, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more of these compounds. The application also relates to their use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pain is the most common symptom for which patients seek medical advice and treatment. While acute pain is usually self-limited, chronic pain can persist for 3 months or longer and lead to significant changes in a patient's personality, lifestyle, functional ability and overall quality of life (K. M. Foley, Pain, in Cecil Textbook of Medicine 100-107, J. C. Bennett and F. Plum eds., 20th ed. 1996).
Pain has traditionally been managed by administering either a non-opioid analgesic (such as acetylsalicylic acid, choline magnesium trisalicylate, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, fenoprofen, diflunisal or naproxen), or an opioid analgesic (such as morphine, hydromorphone, methadone, levorphanol, fentanyl, oxycodone, oxymorphone, or buprenorphine).
Until recently, there was evidence of three major classes of opioid receptors in the central nervous system (CNS), with each class having subtype receptors. These receptor classes are known as μ, δ and κ. As opiates have a high affinity to these receptors while not being endogenous to the body, research followed in order to identify and isolate the endogenous ligands to these receptors. These ligands were identified as endorphins, enkephalins, and dynorphins, respectively. Additional experimentation has led to the identification of the opioid receptor-like (ORL-1) receptor, which has a high degree of homology to the known opioid receptor classes. This more recently discovered receptor was classified as an opioid receptor based only on structural grounds, as the receptor did not exhibit pharmacological homology. It was initially demonstrated that non-selective ligands having a high affinity for μ, δ and κ receptors had low affinity for the ORL-1 receptor. This characteristic, along with the fact that an endogenous ligand had not yet been discovered, led to the ORL-1 receptor being designated as an “orphan receptor”.
Kappa (κ) opioid receptor agonists have been evaluated as alternatives to existing analgesics for the treatment of pain. Centrally penetrating κ agonists produce antinociceptive effects in conventional preclinical assays of basal, inflammatory and neuropathic pain (Vanderah et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 310:326-333 (2004); Negus et al., Psychopharmacology (Berl) 210:149-159 (2010)). However, centrally penetrating κ agonists can also produce undesirable side-effects, such as sedative and psychotomimetic effects (Pande et al., Clin. Neuropharmacol. 19:92-97 (1996); Pande et al., Clin. Neuropharmacol. 19:451-456 (1996); and Wadenberg, CNS Drug Rev. 9:187-198 (2003)).
Opioid receptor agonists that do not readily cross the blood-brain barrier are peripherically restricted and distribute poorly to the central nervous system after systemic administration. Such compounds would retain an ability to produce analgesia by acting on peripheral opioid receptors, such as peripheral κ-opioid receptors, but their potency to produce centrally mediated side-effects would be reduced.
There is a need for effective analgesics that work by acting on opioid receptors. There is also a need for analgesics that work by acting on peripheral opioid receptors. There is also a need for analgesics that work by acting on central opioid receptors. There is also a need for analgesics that work by acting on κ-opioid receptors. There is also a need for analgesics that work by acting on peripheral κ-opioid receptors.